


The Start

by Forgotten_Blossom



Series: Altera and her Family [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Blossom/pseuds/Forgotten_Blossom
Summary: Blavatsky's teacher asks her to deliver papers to an absent student.





	The Start

“Blavatsky!”

Helena startled, nearly banging her head on the desk. The teacher was standing in front of her, a disapproving look on his face.

“Oh, teacher, hello. The answer should be in the vicinity of 42.”

“Very funny. Class is over.”

“I see, well then I shall be off.” Blavatsky stood, and under the continued glare of the teacher began to pack her bag.

“Not so fast young lady. I have a job for Miss Class President.”

Helena’s shoulders sank. It was going to be one of those days. Why had she agreed to take this stupid job? She vaguely remembered someone promising her photos of aliens. Now that she thought about it, she had never actually gotten those… 

“Here.” The teacher pulled handed Blavatsky a packet of paper. “I received word that Altera will be gone for a couple days this week. These are all the papers that she will need. I need you to deliver them for me.”

Altera? Helena seemed to vaguely remember that name. The girl attached to such an odd name attended class often but would often disappear for days on end every now and then. That, and her silver hair, were the only features Blavatsky could recall about the girl. 

“As I recall, she should live in the same area as you. Follow me.” The teacher beckoned for Helena to follow him. She did, but rather reluctantly. It seemed that her day was about to be much longer… 

As it turned out, Altera lived in the same apartment complex as Blavatsky, just a few floors down. Helena stood in front of the room, munching the chips she had bought, a thoughtful look on her face. She supposed that it really was a small world. Wiping her hands, Blavatsky reached out towards the doorbell.

“What are you doing?” A small voice piped up next to her.

A little girl with white hair stood looking up at Blavatsky. The child seemed to expect an answer. 

“I am a classmate of the girl who lives here,” Helena explained patiently. “I need to drop these papers off for her.” Ignoring the girl again, Blavatsky pressed the doorbell.

The two stood outside the door waiting. During this time, the white haired child peppered Blavatsky with questions.

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

Pause.

“Why is your hair purple?”

“Why is yours white?”

Pause.

“Hey, can you cook?”

Blavatsky looked at the girl suspiciously. “Yes.”

“Yay! I found one!” The girl cried. Quickly, she grabbed Blavatsky and began pulling her towards the apartment next to Altera’s. Helena could only go along with the girl as she watched her objective get farther away.

“I found someone motherly!” The child yelled as she burst through the door, Blavatsky stumbling in behind her.

“Don’t yell Jack.” Replied someone from within the house. “Jeanne is still trying to rest.” The voice rounded the corner to see Jack holding her classmate hostage in the hallway.

-

Altera set the cup of tea down in front of Blavatsky. “I must apologize for Jack’s actions. She should understand that what she did was wrong.”

Helena sipped at the tea. Granted she had initially been surprised, but it was all okay now. She had, after all, found who she was looking for. “It’s fine.” Helena put her tea down and began rummaging through her bag, eventually producing the package of papers from her bag. “Here, the teacher wanted me to give you these.”

“Ah, thank you. Sorry to have troubled you.”

“It’s fine. I actually live just two floors above you.”

The conversation stopped, and Blavatsky was left feeling awkward. Scrambling about in her head, she searched for a topic of conversation.

“Er… I didn’t know you had siblings.”

“I don’t,” came the level reply. “They’re my neighbors. I take care of them.”

“I see.” Blavatsky was taken aback. “Their parents asked you to do this?”

“Yes. I was coming back from school one day, and they kidnapped me in much the same way Jack kidnapped you. The three of them expected me to be able to cook. I cannot. I still do my best to take care of them though, and their parents now rely on me for this.”

Altera paused, thinking for a moment. She spoke again. “Their parents and my grandfather are often gone for work, so I act in their stead for these girls. I was gone yesterday and today because Jeanne is sick. ”

“Oh.” Blavatsky was unsure of what to say. She had not expected this response from Altera.

Silence reigned once again, as the two girls quietly sipped at their tea. From the next room sounds of two girl’s, who names Blavatsky had learned were Jack and Nursery, playing could be heard.

Altera stood. “Once again, I am sorry to have troubled you. If you would like, I can show you out. I will be in the next room. Please come get me when you are ready to leave.”

Heading towards the door, Altera was suddenly held back by a quiet voice.

“Would it be alright … Would it be alright if I did cook?” Helena didn’t really understand why she wanted to do this, but something was telling her to stay.

Altera turned back, a hopeful look on her face. “Please do.”

-

“Come and sit down. Jack go wash your hands.” Altera called. Blavatsky finished the last dish and placed it on the table, wiping her forward and staring at the table with a sense of accomplishment. She usually only cooked for herself, so being able to cook for this many people filled her with pride.

“Mmm. Jack was right. You are motherly.” A silver haired girl with braids popped her head up next to the table.

“You must be Nursery.”

“Yep, yep. Hey do you think you could come cook for us every day? Sis’s food sucks.”

Blavatsky was taken aback. They called Altera sis? Wait now wasn’t the time for that! She opened her mouth to speak but Nursery had already sat down, looking like she had no intention of continuing the conversation.

The dinner was peaceful and full of warm feelings. Altera helped the sick Jeanne eat, but everyone ate heartily, eyes sparkling. Blavatsky looked around at the girls. Even though they were not related, Helena doubted anyone would be able to tell. Disregarding their similar hair colors, they all looked so happy together, exactly like a family. Blavatsky smiled. She had missed this.

-

“Thank you.” Altera bowed as Helena was leaving. “I don’t think they’ve ever enjoyed a meal so much. Please let me know if there is ever anything I can do for you.”

“No, no it’s fine… I enjoyed myself.”

“Even so,” Altera pressed, “I would like to do something for you. I have caused you a lot of trouble today.”

Blavatsky was about to refuse the girl again and go, but a voice inside her head screamed at her, yelling at her not to leave, not to walk away.

“Actually,” Blavatsky said as she looked at the ground. “There is something. Could you … Could you let me come and cook everyday? If you don’t want me to it’s fi-”

“Mmm.”

Helena looked at the girl. Altera was smiling. Not a big brilliant smile, but a simple beautiful one.

“That’s fine.”

Blavatsky felt her heart skip a beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading!  
> So this was an idea that I wanted to do since starting this series. There are going to be a minimum of two other parts, and I'll try to get those out quickly.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
